Naruto chat room!
by Spazzy Naty 0.o
Summary: a random naruto chat room conversation! read and be amazed! rated t for language and some inappropriate comments - ! suggest naruhina


A/n this is just naruto characters talking about random shit btw naruto and hinata r a couple in my story just fyi. Its my first story so be nice plz.

Key:

* stuff in stars are thoughts*

"stuff in quotes are actions"

Naruto- nine-tail's-loser-host

Hinata- nine-tail's-sexy-gf

Sasuke- gy-emo-ninja

Sakura- Sasuke's slut

Shikamaru- wat-a-drag

Chouji - undies-on-my-head

Gaara- 0hoh I-kill-u

Kakashi- porn-reading-perv

**Logged on:**

**nine-tail's-loser-host**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf**

**gay-emo-ninja**

**Sasuke's slut**

**0hoh I-kill-u**

**porn-reading-perv**

**gay-emo-ninja**

**Undies-on-my-head**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf:?**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: WHO THE FUCK! CHANGED MY NAME!**

**Sasuke's slut: I don't kno about u guys but I like my name ;-)**

**Everyone: …. *slut***

**gay-emo-ninja: "giggles"**

**porn-reading-perv: Who changed the names "cough" Naruto!**

**Everyone: "Turn to glare at Naruto"**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: O-O**

**Undies-on-my-head: Naruto didn't change mine**

**0hoh I-kill-u: Or mine…**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf: Naruto… changed mine "blush"**

**Undies-on-my-head: Really Naruto this is low even for u**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: O-O I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**gay-emo-ninja:"giggles"**

**wat-a-drag: Any 1 notice sasuke is giggling a little to much**

**porn-reading-perv: Mabye he really is gay**

**Sasuke's slut: SASUKE IS NOT GAY! I WOULD KNO!**

**Everone(except sakura): *Well…* =/**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: But sakura is pretty….**

**Sasuke's slut: Thank u Naruto**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: ….manly. X-)**

**Everyone except Naruto: His ass better run!**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Oh Sakura wat r u doing at my house *Blush* if u wanted alone time u should have asked but remember I love hinata now!**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf: Noooooooo! **

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf has logged of to go save her man!**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Ow! Stop sakura! **

**Nm6nm6 fuck!**

**nine-tail's-loser-host has logged out cuz hes unconscious!**

**porn-reading-perv: …**

**0hoh I-kill-u: …**

**Undies-on-my-head: …..**

**wat-a-drag: …..**

**Sasuke's slut: =)**

**gay-emo-ninja:"giggles"**

**Everyone: Y are u giggling!**

**gay-emo-ninja:cuz im the one who changed the names =)**

**Everyone: =0**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: U Bastard**

**Everyone: I thought he logged out**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Im a ninja u guys didn't see me logg back in cuz im awesome!**

**gay-emo-ninja:hows the head "smirk"**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: handsome as always thx for asking**

**gay-emo-ninja:loser**

**porn-reading-perv: Boys behave! Btw Sasuke?**

**gay-emo-ninja:Hm?**

**porn-reading-perv: y me? Really am I that much of a perv?**

**gay-emo-ninja:…**

**wat-a-drag: I think so**

**porn-reading-perv: shikamaru how could u!**

**0hoh I-kill-u: I agree he flirts with temari all the time its creepy ur like 30 something **

**right.**

**Undies-on-my-head: yeah and he always reads that porno!**

**porn-reading-perv: all the stuff I did for u guys! im leaving**

**Everyone: =0**

**porn-reading-perv has logged out to find hinata.**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Weres hinata!**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf: im right here!**

**Everyone: =O**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Hinata I missed u!**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf: "faints"**

**0hoh I-kill-u: geesh I wonder wat she does wen they have sex? Huh Naruto does she pass out**

**Everyone: =O**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Yeah she faint at how good I am!**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf: "blushes then faints"**

**Undies-on-my-head: When did u guys have sex**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: we havent I was messing around. Why did she faint?**

**Sasuke's slut: Mabye cuz she wants to -**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: *girlish scream* "Blush"**

**gay-emo-ninja:Wat a loser he hasn't had sex yet. "snickers"**

**Everyone: "snickers"**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: yeah I have!**

**nine-tail's-sexy-gf: what with who! U said u were going to wait for me!**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: No I was kidding. "wispers I wanted to impress the guys!"**

**gay-emo-ninja:Loser "snickers"**

**I-live- in-naruto: Can u be quiet im trying to sleep!**

**Everyone: Is that who I think that is!**

**I-live- in-naruto: GRRR!**

**Everyone: "Screams" "soils pants"**

**Everyone except Naruto logged off and went to change their pants.**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Im not afraid of you!**

**I-live- in-naruto: Is that hinata falling of a cliff!**

**nine-tail's-loser-host: Were? ill save u my love!**

**nine-tail's-loser-host logs off.**

**I-live- in-naruto: finally!**

**I-live- in-naruto has logged off.**

**Review plz! I don't reject hate mail! And suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
